Running boards or assist steps, are often mounted on vehicles for assisting the user to climb into and out of the vehicle. Such running boards also have decorative function and are often added as an accessory either as part of an original instillation or as part of an after market instillation to add to the vehicle aesthetics.
One such running board is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,782, which issued Jul. 8, 2003 to Coomber. The running board of Coomber involves a plurality of components. According to one embodiment of Coomber, the running board is constructed of aluminum. While Coomber does suggest that other materials may be utilized for such a running board, Coomber does not otherwise explicitly deal with structures other than aluminum.